Death of A Slayer
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Charisma Summers - Chari - deals with the consequences of her actions. *Possible* first part of a trilogy.


TITLE: Death of A Slayer  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Charisma Summers - Chari - deals with the consequences of her actions. *Possible* first part of a trilogy.  
SPOILER: None  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com- Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISCLAIMER: Darkness and Charisma are mine. The rest belong to Joss. I hope he takes good care of them.   
  
  
  
My mother will kill me.   
  
She and my father have raised my siblings and I to be smart, caring, responsible people. I remember when I was four, my father told me to aspire to be like my mother. "If you're successful in that," he'd say, "You'll be the luckiest girl in the world."   
  
Daddy, am I really so lucky? I'm blonde, thin, pretty just like her.   
  
I'm a Slayer, and Giles is my Watcher. Willow and Xander and everyone's children are my Scooby Gang. I'm just like Mom.   
  
I'm eighteen and pregnant with the child of a demon, just like Mom.   
  
God, Spike would croak if he knew Darkness was alive. He hated it when I asked about it. I was only twelve back then, but I wanted answers. I was struggling with the knowledge that my destiny had been predetermined for me, and I was crushed that I wasn't going to be able to a doctor like my Godmother. I'd looked up to Willow all my life and I wanted nothing more than to work with her at Sunnydale General, working to save all the people my mother couldn't get to fast enough. No one could tell me why I was a Slayer, so decided I wanted answers about other things.   
  
I wanted to know what made these people I grew up with tick.   
  
I knew everything there was to know about Willow and Xander and Cordy and Oz and Amy and Anya and even Giles. But Spike.....   
  
He'd always been a closed book. Never told me nothing. I was starting to accept my life the way it was, and then I got called.   
  
Everything changed in an instant. Darkness came to me, much the way Dad came to Mom. He was gonna feed off of me until he realized who I was. He dropped me and stared at me, shocked.   
  
"Leave a bad taste in your mouth?" I asked as I brushed myself off and got ready to fight him.   
  
"You're not who I thought you were."   
  
"No duh. I'm the Slayer."   
  
"Buffy's daughter." there was venom in the voice he said it with.   
  
"Spike's son." I'd known instantly. The hair, the eyes, everything about him.   
  
"You know me?" he asked, a bit shocked. He even took a step back from me.   
  
"I know *of* you. Your father comes by every now and them to torment the Hell out of my mother and father."   
  
"Good for him."   
  
"So, should I kill you now and ask questions later, or...."   
  
"You wouldn't dare."   
  
"Let's see." I tapped my fingers on my stake. "Soulless demon ready to fight. Yep, I'll kill you."   
  
"What would your mother say?" he asked in a joking tone.   
  
"Congratulations?" I guessed.   
  
"You're a pain in the ass."   
  
"You're a stupid wanker just like your father."   
  
"Father. Huh. He was never a father to me."   
  
"I've heard his version." I remarked.   
  
He moved closer to me and we began fighting. Punches, then slaps, then we were rolling around on the grass, kissing.   
  
Darkness become my partner in patrolling. Giles never encouraged me taking anyone along except him, on occasion. When that happened, Darkness stayed out of sight, but I know he was always near, watching over me.   
  
When we began screwing, it was like this fire between us was always on and we were always fighting to put it out.   
  
Two weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant. Darkness is thrilled, wants me to move into his lair with him. He says we'll be modern and live together for awhile and then maybe see about marriage.   
  
And I do want to live with him. So bad. But I'm eighteen, almost nineteen, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet.   
  
On the same hand, I'm thrilled I could have a real life with Darkness and the baby. The thing is, it'll only work out if I *ever* get the courage to tell Mom and Dad.


End file.
